Last time I checked
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Sakura tries to rekindle her friendship with Naruto after disagreeing with him about a cheating Sasuke. But will Sakura rekindle more than a simple friendship? Narusaku goodness! A bit of Sasuke bashing...sorry lol


I heart Narusaku a lot! They're so cute! So here's a little fic about them. Major fluff! Enjoy! i don't own Naruto people...seriously...

* * *

The sun's rays shone through the blinds on the window of Sakura's apartment. They stirred her until she finally awoke to see her same apartment. She groggily trudged to get ready for the day. _Ugh...another day at the hospital. I can't wait until Tsunade-sama lets me on vacation. _Sakura thought. She beamed at the thought of her and a certain blonde lawyer at the beach in a lovers embrace. That's right. Haruno Sakura had finally realized her feelings for a certain lawyer named Naruto. It's been a while since they talked. Well, that's because they're last talk didn't go so well...

**Flashback**

"_Sakura-chan, that bastard doesn't deserve you! He cheated right in front of you, and you have the audacity to take him back?" Naruto yelled. People started to turn heads to the two 23 year olds._

"_Naruto, lower your voice before I punch your face in. Yes, Sasuke did cheat on me but he apologized..."_

_Naruto scoffed. "Um, an hour later. You mean after he finished messing with the other chick? You serious?"_

_The pink haired doctor shrugged. "He apologized, case closed."_

"_You know, screw this and screw you. Because last time I checked, when a guy has the most beautiful person in the world, he wouldn't cheat on her. You deserve so much better and you know it, yet you stay with someone who spits on your love like it's nothin...have a nice life, _Haruno-san." _He spat Sakura's name as if it were the most disgusting thing that ever the displeasure to touch his lips. Naruto stormed out of the bar, practically leaving a trail of fire behind him. Sakura watched her friend leave and reached out as if he were right in front of her._

"_Naruto...don't go..."_

**End Flashback**

A tear ran down Sakura's cheek as the moment replayed itself in her mind. But she soon shook it off because if she didn't make it soon, she'd miss her chance. Sakura dashed out of her apartment, out to her car, and now was driving to Konoha Hospital. When she arrived she saw Naruto walking toward the law firm that was only 2 blocks away from the hospital.

"Naruto!" He heard the pinkette call for him and he walked even faster.

"Please, Naruto! I gotta talk to you!" She bellowed

Naruto sighed, hung up on his cellphone and stopped to hear her out. He walked over to her and looked.

"Yes, Haruno-san?"

Sakura frowned. "What happened to 'Sakura-chan'?"

"I dropped it when I realized you wanted someone who doesn't want you." Naruto spat. (A/N: Um, Naruto. That wasn't nice.)

Sakura looked away and blinked back the tears that wanted to fall. "I wanna make it up to you. Come to my place around 8 and I'll make that ramen you like. What do you say?"

Naruto beamed at the word ramen. "Ok, that sounds nice." He hugged Sakura, and leaned in close to her ear. "See you then...Sakura-chan." Naruto purred sensually. Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him in the head.

"See you then, Naruto-baka." She laughed then left for work. Naruto rubbed his head and laughed. _I missed that..._

_**At 8:05**_

Sakura ran into the kitchen to make sure the ramen wasn't burning. After that, she checked over her outfit and smiled in delight. A spaghetti strapped, light pink tank top that stopped at her waist, and a pair of burgundy sweats. Also, her hair was pulled back into a short low ponytail with a small rightside bang that almost covered her eye. The doorbell finally rang and Sakura walked over to let Naruto in. She opened the door, and was faced with a very hot, sweaty, panting, Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura used everything in her to hide her blush.

"Um, Naruto. Why are you panting, and sweaty? Wait. Were you _running_?" asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded and stumbled his way through the door and past Sakura and plopped onto her recliner. Sakura laughed as she closed the door and shook her head at the exhausted man.

"You must've worked up an appetite. Come on, the ramen's ready." Naruto got up and and fixed his bowl, and got a second bowl, all under 5 minutes.

"That was so good!" Naruto cheered.

"Thanks. Naruto, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan. What is it?" Sakura blushed at the nickname she was given back then.

"About the last talk we had...you were absolutely right." The medic started. Naruto knew where this was going and sighed. He walked over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around the girl. "You don't have to talk about it, Sakura-"

She cut him off sternly. "Yes, I do. Sasuke treated me like shit and I kept taking him back like a dumbass. I should've listened to you Naruto and I'm sorry. But now, I'm listening to the voice in my head that was screaming what I should've done a long time ago." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Sakura gazed deep into those sky blue eyes of his, locked her fingers in Naruto's blond locks and pulled him down until his laps crashed onto hers. The blond 23 year old finally caught on and tightened his grip around Sakura's waist. Sakura pulled away and looked down, noticing she was _very_ lucky to have such a good looking man that loves her. Naruto kissed her lips once more and whispered,

"If you want, let's see where this goes."

Sakura smiled and whispered back,

"Definitely. Because last time I checked, when a girl has the most amazing guy ever, she would never let him go."

* * *

Cute right? please R&R


End file.
